Dalton Academy for the Gifted
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Summary: Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy for the gifted after something weird happened to him over the summer. There he meets the amazing house prefect who has the same problem as him. Warning: some smut. Inspired by an Omegle chat.


**Hello, I recently got the inspiration for this from a conversation I had with someone on Omegle.**

**Summary: Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy for the gifted after something weird happened to him over the summer. There he meets the amazing house prefect who has the same problem as him. **

**Warning: Some smut included!**

* * *

Kurt walks into the house prefect's office clearly nervous. "You wanted to see me Mr Anderson?" he asked as he adjusted his hat for the umpteenth time that morning trying to hide his long furry ears.

"Yes, just sit down so we can talk," the curly haired prefect, who was also wearing a hat, said while motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Kurt quickly walked over to the chair and sat down carefully. "Have I done something wrong sir?" he said shyly. "No of corse not I just wanted to see how you were settling in." Mr Anderson replied while looking through his student files and pulling out Kurt's. "So Kurt Hummel. I see you transferred here from William McKinley High, am I right?" "Yes sir."

Mr Anderson leaned back in his desk chair clasping his hands on the desk. "So Kurt, what brings you to Dalton Academy for the gifted?" the boy in question shrank slightly into the chair and replied "something happened to me over the summer and let's just say it's not normal." "And what might that be?" Kurt shuffled around in his chair nervously "I grew rabbit ears and a tail." He said in a whisper.

"Ok and I see you wish to start boarding here, why is that?" "My dad doesn't want me driving two hours to and from school every day." "Ok then, we will go through the paperwork and you will have a room by tomorrow." "Thank you sir."

"Oh and just between you and me," Mr Anderson said taking off his hat and placing it on the desk, and from the top of his head two magnificent white rabbit ears rose. "You're not alone." Kurt sat there mesmerised by the other man. "Y-you're part rabbit too sir?" "Yes I am also half rabbit." Kurt nods and stares at Blaine's ears thinking about how soft they would be against his hand.

"Kurt, can you take your hat off please so I can see the colour?" Kurt nods again taking his hat off as well and placing it on the desk in front of him. The older man stood from his chair and walks round inspecting the younger boy's fluffy brown ears. "Very good it looks like they have adapted to your hair very well, whereas mine are white because I am half white rabbit," "I was wondering why they were a different colour." Playfully Kurt flopped his ears down then back up again; laughing the curly haired man did the same.

"You remember Kurt if you need any help I'm always here, I am your house prefect after all," Mr Anderson said softly while subconsciously stroking the soft brown fur. Kurt smiled at the feeling "yes sir." "Call me Blaine, we are nearly the same age after all," Kurt's ears pricked up at that. "How old are you S- Blaine?" Blaine chuckled "I'm only 23, and you Kurt how old are you?" "18." "Only 5 year's difference," Blaine whispered softly into one of Kurt's soft brown ears.

Kurt visibly shuddered at the feeling of Blaine's warm breath on his sensitive ear. "Now I think you should get back to class," Blaine said walking back round to his chair acting like nothing happened. "Ok Blaine," was the reply as Kurt slid his hat back on and stands up. "You remember Kurt; my room is just down the hall if you need anything. And I mean anything," after that Blaine winks at the blushing boy and slide his own hat back on. "Now, go to class Kurt." "Bye Blaine," Kurt said as he gathered his bag and walked out. "Bye Kurt," Blaine whispered.

*************************** (later that day) *****************************

Kurt, out of uniform, is heading out of the dorm block when he bumps into Blaine. "Oh hi Blaine," he says breathlessly. "Hi Kurt, where are you going in such a hurry?" "Just to meet some friends at the lima bean." "Cool have fun. See you soon," Blaine said while he checks out Kurt's ass.

Before Kurt could get out of Blaine's sight his phone rang showing an unknown number.

**Hello?**

Hey

**Who is this?**

It's me Blaine

**How did you get my number? **Kurt said while turning round.

I have my sources

**You look at my file?**

Quite a lot actually

**Why?**

No reason

**There has to be a reason**

I've never actually met another half like me

**Well would you like to meet a girl who is half cat?**

Nah I'm not really that interested in girls

**I could have guessed that **

I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your coffee date

**If it was a coffee date you would be there**

Is that so? Why don't you come over here and tell me in person?

At that Kurt hung up and marched over to where Blaine is standing smirking at him. "It wouldn't be a coffee date without you." "Kurt," "Yes?" "You look so sexy in these jeans" Blaine said snaking his hand round Kurt's ass and squeezing where he knows Kurt's tail is. Kurt moans in reply slumping forwards into Blaine's arms letting him rub and squeeze his tail through his jeans. "You like that baby?" Kurt nods his head not trusting his voice. "Come with me baby," he said leading him inside. Blaine looks to make sure there in no one in the hallway then carries him to Blaine's room. Once inside the prefect's room Blaine locks the door and lies Kurt down on his bed. Blaine crawled on top of the younger boy and threw both their hats to the other side of the room tangling their ears together as they kiss hungrily. "God are you sure you're a beginner? I might be able to pull some strings and get you to board with me," I would love that. "

Blaine started sucking a hickey into Kurt's neck, just above the collar line and too high to be covered by a scarf, while doing this he started rubbing Kurt's tail again. "Kurt – can – I ask – you something?" Blaine said between kisses and moans. "Sure," Blaine pulled away causing Kurt to whimper. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you be my boyfriend?" "I would love to!" Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's ears loving the warmth they gave off.

Just then Kurt's phone goes off. "Answer it" Blaine said a hint of mischief in his voice.

**Hey Brittany**

Blaine still nuzzling into Kurt's ears doesn't notice the hitch in his breath.

**I know that I said I was going to meet you for coffee**

Ignoring the phone call Blaine starts kissing down Kurt's ears down to his neck.

**Something came up**

Knowing what he is doing to his boyfriend he proceeds to rub his tail softly.

**Stop it!**

**Oh no not you Brittany**

Smirking Blaine starts rubbing harder while mouthing at Kurt's neck.

**I got to go now have fun with Santana!**

Kurt hangs up hurriedly yanking Blaine's mouth to his. "Somebody's excided" Blaine said teasingly. "Shut up and kiss me." They kiss for a while then Blaine start's unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt throwing it across the room along with his own. Blaine's mouth travels down Kurt's chest circling a nipple and biting lightly as his boyfriend moans below him. Kurt flips them over so he is on top grinding down onto Blaine's obvious hard on.

After a lot of thrusting, moaning and chanting of each other's names the two men cum hard into their jeans with a groan of the other's name. Kurt collapses onto Blaine's chest exhausted from his orgasm. "Baby," "Yes Blaine." He said leaning his chin on his boyfriend's chest. "You do know you just came in Marc Jacobs's jeans?" "FUCK!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Review and tell me what you think. If you want me to post the whole Omegle chat just ask.**

**And note to self: stop writing Klaine smut while parents are in the room.**


End file.
